Gaster Industries AU
Gaster Industries AU is a story created by author and artist, RTNightmare. It is a post-pacifist AU that revolves around Sans as he creates a company called Gaster Industries and eventually becomes the richest individual in the world, with over a decillion dollars. Currently, the only available fan fiction is on a temporary hiatus and, because it was written during a time when not everything was flushed it, a lot of the story is different from what is canon. There is now an official list of headcanons for this particular AU that aren't in line with the fa fiction "Under the Spotlight". The story delves into this Sans' backstory, including his age, his family, how he thinks, and more. A lot of Sans' personal character cannot be found in "UtS". In UtS, the villains are Ned Gier, his daughter, Sandy (who wants to get her claws into Sans), and Ned's ex-wife, Maria Stolz. The whole story is fully fleshed out and will return from the hiatus once the author gets over her writer's block. There also two 5-chapter alternate stories that are fully written but not yet edited, and concept art for alternative timelines (current: Viner and Beta). Additional Information/Trivia * This AU introduces the idea that monster Souls were inverted through manipulation by mages (specifically the Delta Mage, who is the human's version of the Judge). So Sans will eventually be able to do a lot more with his Soul restored. * In "Under the Spotlight" only, Sans has a Soul Mate, which is the Reader (written in first person). In canon for this AU, the author herself is the Soul Mate. * Contrary to the UtS fan fiction, Sans cannot stand Mettaton (who acts as obnoxious and self-absorbed as some portray) and the two have signed a contract: ** Sans can't enter the media department (Mettaton is the head of that department) with anything except comedy and to help with maintenance if necessary. ** Mettaton can't enter the rest of the departments (he wanted to go into the science division, which would annoy everyone) or change the blue decor of his department. ** Should Sans violate his side, Mettaton can go into any of the other departments and give advice. Should Mettaton violate his side (which he eventually does in one canon timeline when Sans disappears for a few years), he will be fired immediately. ** If this agreement hadn't been made, the media department would have done much better and people would realize that Sans is talented in most of the arts, too. The only thing he isn't good at is drawing. * See the rest of the headcanon here. Alternate Timelines: Created by RTNightmare "Viner" Backstory: Viner is Sans from a Gaster Industries timeline where he left his AU (dimension) because of either stress from running Gaster Industries, to find his True Soul Mate who is in another dimension or some other thing that would require him to leave his world and go to another dimension for an extended period of time. By the time he comes back, several years have passed and no doubt people are PO'd that he left, so he creates the persona Viner and pretends to be a different person so that he avoids trouble from Nate and the other admins. He goes to such great lengths to disguise himself that he even changes his magic, which is only possible after his Soul is reverted by his Soul Mate (the current Delta Mage). "Beta" '''Backstory: '''Same backstory as Viner but without the hiding who he is. He also doesn't care if people are pissed. This version of Sans has learned to be honest with his feelings and will outright tell anyone who is pissed at him that he doesn't care and he needed to take care of himself first. This Sans is slightly taller and thinner than his Alpha and Viner counterparts.